


Hasil Do, Too

by FicinaFlash



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Natural Hair, Sasil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicinaFlash/pseuds/FicinaFlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasil repays the favor to Sally Ann. Companion Piece to Hasil Do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasil Do, Too

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this taking place the day after Hasil finds her. Let's say after they calm down, they decide to stick together and he comes back again later to spend time with her where she is hiding out.

Sally Ann was in the window, holding up a pink bag like a toddler in her arms. 

"What'ya got this time, Sally Ann? Let me carry that for ya." 

"It's not that heavy." 

"But yer my girl, Sally Ann. I'm the one to look after ya now...." 

"Naomi helped me get all this stuff out here."

They both looked down at the thought of why. Of James. In the wake of the storm, her and Hasil's bond was still so fresh that neither knew how to act. 

For his part, Hasil was more than half willing to make carvings out of every tree in the forest so she'd never feel alone again, but he didn't have enough time. Neither of them seemed to. 

He hefted the pink, sweet smelling back pack further into his arms and headed inside the old lady's home where Sally Ann had been living. 

"I'm right proud of you living on your own like this without much help from the city." 

"Well, I'm not like y'all. I cleaned out my account once I made sense of...everything, so I have some practical things while I camp out here." 

Hasil chewed his lip to hold back his curiosity some. The house looked about the same as it did before. But now, it smelled comforting to him. 

There were cases of water bottles next to a few boxes of what Hasil assumed was food stuff. A few tattered suitcases were set next to those, and she also had a metal pot and some plates laid by the fire place.  
And on the top of the couch was a shiny, puffy looking blanket city folk slept in when they weren't at home. 

"Do you want anything to eat? I have soup, dried fruit, nuts, cookies....?" 

He didn't think she knew it but he'd rather chew off the rest of the fingers on his bum hand before taking any food out of Sally Ann's mouth. 

"No, no. But if I bought you a rabbit, would ya like that?" 

She lifted her eyebrows. 

"You'd have to help me clean it and cook it....?" 

"Sounds like a date if'n I ever heard of one!" 

She didn't quite laugh, but the corners of her lips pulled up a bit like she couldn't stop the smile if she tried. 

The silence stretched on until she cleared her throat and gestured to the bag still nestled in his arms. It wasn't like him to be so still, almost nervous. 

"I did all the pre-work with my hair. I was hoping you could help me out this time?" 

Delighted, Hasil gracefully marched to the couch and spread his knees. He even giggled when she sat between them. 

"So, Sally Ann, what's first?" 

"You are something else. Start with this and work it all the way through." 

She reached to her left and fished for a familiar jar and handed it back to him.

She could feel him squinting at the label the way he's squinted at her name tag. 

"It moisturizes my hair. Then we're going to seal it in with an oil. I don't mind helping you keep up on your reading sometime, if you'd like?" 

His answer was long in coming. Hasil was absorbed in running more of that sweet smelling cream through her hair. He shifted in his seat watching his hand almost disappear when he got to the roots. 

"Mmm, Sally Ann...."

Relaxing into the steady pulls on her hair, she placed one of her hands over his injured one resting in her shoulder. 

"Why do you say my name so much, Hasil?" 

"Every time I hear your name, I keep ya with me. Sally Ann, Sally Ann, Sally-" 

"Hasil, Hasil, Hasil, Hasil!" 

Fighting to speak over one another, they burst into childish giggles in lieu of a draw. 

A tension that they'd been all to aware of these past day lightened considerably. With every gentle comb through her hair, they felt closer and more grounded to one another. 

"I don't know what to do, Hasil. About the future." 

He pulled his hand away from her beautiful black hair and put his hand out for the oil. 

"No wonder your hair had such a shine to it when I first saw ya." 

Laughing, she handed him the oil and relaxed into the gentle petting. It was taking long even for her standards, but having Hasil take care of it with one hand beat any of the times she did it with both of hers. 

"Hasil, I don't know what we're going to do." 

"Well, Sally Ann. I'm makin' this is up as we go along. You know by now that I ain't gon' let you go." 

"I never wanted you to. I just wanted things to get easier..." 

He nudged at her shoulders and she turned to face him, but it wasn't enough. He pulled her to sit in his lap where he could cradle her completely. 

"They might get worse a'fore they get better, but it ain't over. We ain't really had our chance yet but I'll see that we get one." 

"How?" 

He tucked her face under his chin and sunk his good hand back into her thick, perfect hair. 

"You let me fret about that. You just let me take care a you, Sally Ann. That's what you do." 

He rocked and petted until the light in the house had shifted and she was lightly dozing in his arms. He delicately laid her out and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"I'll take care a you, Sally Ann. You'll see."


End file.
